The Uprise of Darkness
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: Sequel to "Mysteries Revealed". Almost two years into the Clone Wars, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka aide Specro, a planet threatened by the Techno Union. As preparations and the battle commences, Anakin fears for the lives of the planet. Can he protect those he has come to love?
1. The Game of Thorns

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who stayed whith me for Mysteries Revealed. You guys are awesome :). _

_To those who are new to this, I'd advise you to read "Mysteries Revealed" first._

_So, here it is! The sequel to "Mysteries Revealed"! And reviews are welcome :)_

_P.S I do not own Star Wars. _

* * *

**The Uprise of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Game of Thorns**

_On Specro, 21 BBY_

The dwarf planet, Specro, was one of the lucky planets in the galaxy.

For a new planet to have joined the Republic, it had not been threatened by the Separatists and the CIS for seven months. Not since it's encounter when the planet's first Senator went to Coruscant.

Seven month is only a blink of an eye to a galaxy, but a long time for a galaxy at war.

Seven months can change many lives.

The Clone Wars have spread out through neutral or occupied planets. Thousands to millions of clone troopers have been sent out to fight the Droid Army. Close to than much have died. For the sake of the Republic, the Jedi have taken the responsibility of leading the Clone Army.

Some of these Jedi were born leaders. They guided their troops to victory at the least amount of losses, for these leaders became attached to the troops. For they saw the clones not as a unit, but as individuals. The clones were more than just a battalion, a squad or a company; each trooper had a story and their own life.

Of course, there were leaders who just wanted to win, whether they were commanders on a ship or Jedi in battle. They could care less about the lives that died in their hand, especially if those wasted lives were clones. Practically a dime a dozen, in those leaders' opinion.

Then, there were the leaders that let fame get to their head. They were probably more dangerous than the compassionate and the selfish. These leaders had some recklessness in them. They also were compassionate, but wanted to win.

One of these leaders was The Chosen One: Anakin Skywalker.

He went by other names, such as _the Hero With No Fear_. To the galaxy, he was the peasant who rose up and became a knight, defending his kingdom and rescuing princesses. He was the bravest knight that the kingdom had ever seen and he led his soldiers with grace and glory. He was unbeatable and fearless; nothing could stop this warrior from saving the innocent.

According to the Holonet, that is.

The Holonet had a habit of twisting words around in reports from battles in the War, making them sound more heroic or devastating than it actually was. It was almost daily that some Jedi or spaceship that was reported missing, dead or destroyed. Most of the time, it wasn't true. However, Skywalker was one of those Jedi who was reported daily, along with his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

But everyone knew that.

What the Galaxy didn't know was that Skywalker had family.

When the war broke out almost two years ago, Anakin Skywalker secretly wed the Senator, and former Queen, of Naboo: Padmé Amidala. Sure, it was bittersweet, but their love was strong. They didn't see each other much, only when Anakin was on leave or on a meditative retreat. They did, however, cherish the moments they had together, even if it was short-lifted.

Anakin Skywalker also had family members living.

One of Anakin's first missions as a Jedi Knight was to escort the newly appointed Senator of Specro to Coruscant. However, the Separatists and Scipio attempted to eliminate the Senator. The reason: the Chairman of Scipio was suspicious that the Senator would reveal to the Republic that for thousands of years, Scipio has been stealing metal from Specro. This was breaking two Republican laws: taking metal from an occupied planet and breaking a treaty made by both Specro and Scipio.

This Senator was Ratanka Skywalker, son of Kenneth Skywalker.

Kenneth, or Ken, was the younger brother of the late Shmi Skywalker, mother of Anakin. He was freed and eventually became one of the governors of Specro.

Quite recently, he became the Chairman of the entire planet. About five months after joining the Senate, one of the governors motioned that there be one democratic leader of the planet (for government costs, since the lifestyle of the planet was 'simple'). The planet almost immediately elected Ken as the First Chairman of Specro.

Our story continues on Specro, where Chairman Kenneth Skywalker had been writing his reports in his home county, Mehn. He sat in his office, which really was a private tepee, with his reports and spoke to the other Governors via hologram.

For two hours, the leaders of Specro had been discussing building a Republic base on one of the unoccupied lands on the planet, and barriers around major villages. They had been waiting on Ken's thought on the situation when a call went through Ken's database.

Thrown off guard, Ken told the Governors that he'd report back to them and patched through the urgent call. The Governors' images were replaced by an alien, a male Skakoan, in a protective metal suit at the torso.

Ken recognized this creature. _The leader of the Techno Union._

The Skakoan adjusted a knob on its torso. "_Greetings, Chairman Skywalker. I ought to congratulate you on your accomplishment of becoming soul leader of Specro._"

Ken gave the famous Skywalker smile. "Likewise, Wat Tambor. Although other Separatists leaders have already shown their congrats to the current events."

Tambor chuckled. "_Your humor is known well among us, Skywalker. However, I'm here to give you an opportunity_."

_You're not the first one to give opportunity, either. _Ken clenched his fists. "I do hope it has nothing to do with our planet's amethyst, Tambor."

"_Now, _why_ would I want your amethyst? I only want to show you the possibilities of joining the Separatists._"

_I may not be a Jedi, but I'm _not_ stupid._ Ken sighed. "I am faithful to the Republic. My mind cannot be changed easily."

This time, it was Tambor's turn to clench his fists. "_Not even if your_ children _are in danger?_"

Ken's anger grew faster than a weed. "If you threaten my children, I _swear_ I'll-"

"What_? Call in your little _nephew_ to save them?_"

Ken's face went pale, although Tambor couldn't tell from his view of the hologram transmission. _How does he know about Anakin's relation to me?_

Tambor seemed to read Ken's mind. "_I'm not stupid either, Chairman. Your surnames may be popular across the galaxy, but your appearances betray you._"

He adjusted his knob again. "_I should be truthful: amethyst is important to the Techno Union. One pound of it is enough to stabilize an entire planet in technology. It can power vehicles, pay for running water, and power homes. Think of the lives you will be saving. Think of how much of a better life you'll be having with the Techno Union to show you the possibilities of the use of amethyst_."

Ken stayed quiet, for he did consider the possibilities. _Think of the lives you will be saving._ Were other systems in need of technology, as Specro strived to ignore? Would it really save lives?

The Chairman sighed once again. "Tambor, I understand the uses of amethyst, but I will not be signing up Specro for the CIS any time soon." He paused. "I hope you understand this, Tambor. I'm open to give you some amethyst, but Specro is _not_ leaving the Republic."

Tambor brought up his hand to what Ken assumed was his chin. "_I see your perspective, Skywalker. However,_" he adjusted his knob again, "_I encourage you to reconsider. If you do not within the next two planetary rotations, you will have _no choice_ but to answer to the CIS. And I _wouldn't_ advise you to cry to your nephew either._"

Ken slammed his clenched fist on his desk, making the hologram twitch and the holo disk almost fall off. "I will not allow you to invade us, Tambor. Invading a Republic planet without authorization allows me to call in clone forces."

Tambor chuckled again. "_You have two planetary rotations, Skywalker._" With that, Tambor's image disappeared from the Chairman.

Ken was speechless. Nothing could make him clearly comprehend what had just happened. Within five minutes, Ken had just allowed his planet to be invaded by the Techno Union if he didn't join them._ I will not play in his game of thorns, but I must speak to the other Governors._

The Chairman patched his hologram back through the Governors' holograms. He discussed with them, revealing what Tambor had threatened. All of the Governors agreed not to join the CIS, and suggested to prepare for war. Some of the Governors even offered to send out some of their best warriors, while the others insisted that the clones come and fight the battle.

After an hour, the twenty five men decided to send out both their warriors and clone troopers to fight. One of the Governors suggested to bring back General Skywalker, since he succeeded in escorting Senator Adminus to Coruscant and took on General Grievous' forces by himself. All of the Governors agreed at this suggestion, even Ken agreed.

He signed off and sent a transmission to , a man who resembled him (if Ken were younger): dark brown hair with brown eyes and built torso, appeared via hologram.

"_Father? What is the matter?_" the young man asked.

Ken gave out a worried sigh, which seemed like the thousandth time that day. _The luck of Specro is running out_. "Tan, contact the Chancellor and your cousin. We have been threatened by the Separatists."

_To be continued..._


	2. Difficulties of Being a Senator

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars. That, and along with the rest of Lucasfilm, is owned by Disney.  
_

**The Uprise of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Difficulties of Being a Senator**

_On Coruscant..._

The city of Coruscant, the entire planet that is, never stopped for war. For the thousands of years it has been built, the planet never had rest. People continued with its daily business as billions of vehicles flew through the polluted atmosphere.

Although troopers were sent out daily for war, the planet just continued with life, living in their peace from the war.

The only groups on Coruscant who were at war were the Senate and the Jedi. While the Jedi, the guardians of peace and justice, were fighting on the front line with the clone troopers, the Senators fought on a different line: for democracy for negotiations. However, the Senators sometimes were not as successful as the Jedi's battles, as casualties fell amongst the number of Senators, in terms of helping to end the war.

Tan felt that the Senate was not quick in making decisions, which, in his opinion, was one reason they weren't successful in decisions in stopping the war. For the past seven months, he and his comrades have tried to speak to Chancellor Palpatine about peaceful negotiations, to no avail.

His office, placed near his comrade Senator Amidala, was a good size, although he felt that there was enough room for his siblings and his parents to live in. He had placed holo photos of his family all over the office, along with a couple of spears from Specro (not his hunting ones, just the standard ones). He also mounted a wild fish-boar's from one of his first hunts on the western wall, which made some of the Senators for his Delegation a little uneasy, but they respected his lifestyle nevertheless.

He also had to adapt to the customs of the Senate as well (he had been used to being shirtless, now he wears a pelt jacket out of an animal to symbolize his planet). The senate was just so large! He found himself getting lost a few times, running into some meetings and once missed a Senate meeting because he couldn't find his pod. Luckily, he had Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma and the Representative of Specro, Kya Boartara, to help him.

Sitting at his desk, he turned off his hologram. Worry ran through his veins, as he ran a hand through his long dirty blonde hair. It became harder for him to concentrate as to how to take the news his father had given him. A headache was forming and pounding on the walls of his skull. _Why does being a Senator have to be so difficult?_ He felt he was stuck between a rock and a hard place: he wanted to speak to Palpatine about the threat of invasion to his planet, but then he would have to call in a meeting with the Senate to send out troopers, which could take days in itself. He remembered when the Senate argued about sending aide to Ryloth when the planet was attacked by the CIS. He had voted for clone aide, but it still took a long time for actual aide to be sent out.

As he thought through the pros and cons, he didn't hear his doors open to reveal some of the Senators from his Delegation.

"Senator Adminus, are you alright?"

He looked up from his desk and saw Padmé, Bail and Mon in front of him, concerned looks on their faces. The Senator of Specro stood up almost immediately. _Must be presentable, Tan._

He bowed his head in respect. "Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma." He walked around from the back of his desk.

Padmé nodded back. "We came in to check on you. You've been in your office for a couple of hours."

Tan immediately remembered that he was in a meeting with them before he had to take in a call from his father. Their meeting included opposing Palpatine's newest bill: the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill.

_Kriff, why do I always do that?_ "My apologies. I was speaking to the Chairman of Specro." His headache pounded harder.

Mon Mothma looked worried. "Has something happened?" She asked, concern matching her expression. _His face tells me that something has happened._

Tan shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should report to the Chancellor about this yet..."

Padmé placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Tell us, if you would like. You can trust us, Tan."

Both Mon and Bail nodded in agreement. They wanted to help Tan, since he was a great asset to their delegation,and that he was a good person. They distinctly remembered how he pressed the fact that Scipio had broken the treaty between Specro and Scipio.

Tan sighed, trying to find words over the nausea of the migraine. "Wat Tambor has threaten my father to invade Specro." The news sent shock to the other Senators' faces. Tan noticed Padme's reaction, as he remembered that the Trade Federation invaded her home planet almost twelve years ago._ I hope she understands why I can't address this to the floor._

Bail Organa was the first to speak. "I see why you are hesitant on reporting this just yet."

Tan nodded. "If the Chairman does not give a response to Tambor within the next two planetary rotations, he will attack Specro."

Mon spoke next. "Is this about the amethyst?" She asked. Tan, who felt as though a rock was in his throat, nodded. _I just wish I knew what to do._

Padmé finally spoke. "For now, we should speak to the Jedi. They may have insight on how to approach this situation."

Tan was about to respond when he immediately decided not to. He wanted to point out that it was odd that she brought up the Jedi for help, when, he knew why she did, but decided not to. This was mostly since the thought did not cease his pounding headache. However, he wasn't blind to notice that Padmé had feelings for Anakin, Tan's cousin, although he never asked the extent of their relationship. _I won't ask about that, _he decided.

He did, however, respond with agreement. "The Chairman knows Master Kenobi well, and he is a Jedi Council member. I'm almost positive that if I call him, he'll discuss it with the rest of the Jedi Council."

The three other Senators all seemed to agree. "That may be the best idea for now, " Mon said, "and I would be glad to look more into how to approach the Senate about this."

Bail added, "I know some Senators that will be able to rally with us and agree to bring in troops."

Tan couldn't help but give a small to the trio. _They are, indeed, good people,_ he concluded to himself. "I appreciate your concerns, Senators. If this is, however, too much to handle, I won't ask you to continue."

Padmé wouldn't back out so easily. "Tan, we will do anything to make sure Specro does not fall into the hands of the CIS." _I'll make sure of that,_ she vowed. She placed a hand on one of Tan's."I promise to help you in any way that I can."

"As do I," Bail responded.

"And I, " Mon agreed.

For the first time since the Chairman's news, Tan's headache did not bother him.

The four Senators went back to their meeting to address their "Privacy Invasion Bill" to other members of their delegation. As the Senator of Rodia voiced his opinion, Tan's mind went back to the invasion. _Should I go to the Jedi council and speak about this before addressing it to the Chancellor?_ He really wanted to follow his father's advice and just speak to Anakin, but Ken revealed that Tambor would be expecting General Skywalker.

_But he wouldn't be expecting General Kenobi, would he? And if I recall, Anakin has a Padawan._ Tan couldn't remember the Padawan's name exactly, since he's never really met them. _Something like Ahsoka, maybe. _He did know that this Padawan was an adventure-seeker, and he could tell that they were alot like their Master.

After the meeting, Tan caught a taxi and went to his apartment, to where himself and his fiancée, Ameliana, lived in. After sharing a moment with Meli, he went into his room and pulled out his holodisk and contacted the Jedi Temple's High Tower.

Luckily for him, only two Jedi answered. Both were male humans; one had a beard with a short haircut and the other was taller with longer hair and hairless face. The taller Jedi shared an uncanny resemblance to Tan. _Good to see you, Uhano._

"_Senator Aminus, a pleasure to see you_," the bearded Jedi bowed.

"_Tan, how are you?_" The younger, taller Jedi asked.

Tan sighed, but gave a smile, nevertheless. "A pleasure to see you, Obi-Wan. Anakin, I wish I could say that I was good."

Both Jedi glanced at each other. "_What has happened?_" Obi-Wan asked.

Tan told the Jedi exactly what he told his fellow Senators. Both Jedi listened as Tan explained his dilemma with speaking to the Senate while not wanting to waste time on making a decision on the floor.

The Jedi agreed that they will help Tan with his decision.

Tan gave out a sigh, his stress leaving him. "I appreciate this. I was wondering, when the Senate addresses the use of Jedi for the battle-_if_ they do so, you both would come aide us?"

Anakin smiled. "_You can count on us, cuz._"

Obi-Wan bowed his head again. "_My troops will be ready at the word._" He gave a small smile. "_Say hello to the Chairman for me."_

Tan chuckled."Will do, Master Kenobi."

After the hologram of the Jedi disappeared, Tan went to his home desk and worked on his future speeches. He pondered through the-what seemed like- hundreds of bills that needed to be passed. It was almost dark by the time he had some idea what he would do for the threat. Or at least, a way to get the Senate to vote in his favour.

Meli eventually got him to lie down around midnight, awaking him from an aparent nap (he had fallen asleep at his desk). As he lay in his bed, his arms around Meli, he couldn't help think, as his headache returned:

_What am I going to do?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** **Hi, everyone! If you havent read from the last chapter of Mysteries Revealed (technically, it's an author's note) , I will be updating on Tuesdays, and if I cannot, I will update that Friday. An thanks once again for reviewing, following and favoring "Mysteries Revealed"!  
**

**Anakin: (huff noise)Took you long enough to finish that story. **

**Bella: Shut up, Ani.  
**

**Padme: He _is_ right. It took you _over three years_ to finish it!**

**Ahsoka: Do I _finally_ get to appear in these stories? (grumbles) I need something to do until _Doctor Who_ returns...**

**Bella: Seriously guys! I'm trying to tell our wonderful readers important things, like updates on "The Uprise of Darkness"!  
**

**Tan: The_ Uprise of Darkness?_ (laughs). What kind of a name is _that_?!**

**Bella: (mad face). ****Anyway...**

_**SORT OF SPOILER**: I am bringing in some more clone troopers (from the 501st Legion and 212th Battalion) for future chapters, along with at least two Jedi. If you want to submit OCs, you can leave the in the reviews or PM me.  
_

**Anakin: Sweet. New recruits!**

**Bella: Anakin, seriously...**

**Anakin: Okay, okay. I'm done.**

**Bella: Thank you. Please Review!**


	3. A Padawan's Job Ain't Hot Either

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars._

**The Uprise of Darkness**

**Chapter 3: A Padawan's Job Ain't Hot Either**

_Coruscant..._

Morning reached the city planet, although many beings have already been awake. Soon, businesses and stores became more crowded and vehicles blocked flying lines. Some aliens yelled at each other for not going fast enough. An accident was reported more than fifty times that an accident had happened.

Same old day for Coruscant.

If you'd lived on Coruscant as long as Ahsoka Tano has, you'd say the same thing. She always woke up to the traffic jams that happened thousands of feet above her. Sleeping to the loud sirens she got used to quickly. Not to mention trying to meditate when a crash has happened...

No one said growing up on Coruscant was easy.

Ahsoka, being Force sensitive, was taken to Coruscant from her home planet of Shili, home planet to the Togrutas. It was Plo Koon, a Jedi Master, who found her and Anhsoka had felt a close connection with him since. She loved being a Jedi, and she had loved it more when she became a Padawan. The best part was that she was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, the famous _Hero With No Fear_ and the prophecized _Chosen One_.

She quickly learned that her Master was reckless, compassionate and just a straight up smart ass when he wasn't being serious. Nevertheless, she learned much from him. He was first skeptic, when he first met her (he felt that a Padawan would just slow him down) but she soon grew on him.

That morning, Ahsoka woke to up, hoping that she would have a nice rest after her last battle. Her and her Master, along with Senator Amidala, had just returned from the Outer Rim: they were sent there to unveil a plot of a king, who was using a precious medal to power a dangerous bio weapon. Luckily for them, they stopped the king from using the bio weapon. However, their mission wouldn't have been a success if Padmé hadn't of negotiated with the king of a fake treaty, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to find the bio weapon.

Ahsoka smiled_. Padmé is really nice, no wonder Anakin has feelings for her._ Ahsoka, unknowingly like Tan, had noticed Anakin's feelings for the Senator of Naboo. How he always worried for her, the way he looked at her when he saw or even heard the mention of her name.

Somehow, Ahsoka sensed Anakin outside her room. _But shouldn't he be sleeping in? _Knowing her Master, he would sleep in after a battle, then disappear somewhere.

"Ahsoka, you awake yet? We need to drop by at the Senate." Ahsoka had hints that they were visiting a friend of Anakin's. _And one of mine,_ Ahsoka thought to herself. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her lightsaber and met Anakin outside.

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the Temple, Ahsoka began to have a nagging feeling that they weren't going to see Padmé. _Then why would Master need to stop off at the Senate?_ Well, most battles needed to be passed by the Senate. _Could we be watching the Senate decide on sending troops to a planet?_ With this realization, she held back a groan. Politics made no sense to her. Just the thought gave her a headache.

Both Jedi hopped into Anakin's speeder and drove toward the Senate Building. They didn't speak for a while before Anakin asked," Ahsoka, what do you know about Specro?"

Usually, when Anakin joked around, he called her Snips. She knew he was in a serious tone if he called Ahsoka. Or if she was in trouble. _But I haven't done anything bad,_ she thought, thinking back to things she had done lately which might had gotten her Master ticked at her.

_Wait...Specro?_

She tried to think back to her studies when she was a youngling. It was critical before becoming a Padawan that a student knew their planets, the star system it belonged in, what type of resources they had. _Where is Specro, though?_

She thought hard. "It shares the same system as Scipio, does it not?" Anakin nodded, so she knew she was on the right track. "And it was once thought to be a moon, since it was so small." One more nod, she continued," and it recently gained a Senator to represent them."

Anakin chuckled. "I'm surprised that you would know that last part. Not many student do."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow marking. "Wasn't that one of your first missions? To escort the Senator to Coruscant, but the Separatists tried to kill him?"

Anakin nodded again, giving a smile. "They actually _teach_ that at the Temple?"

Ahsoka gave a chuckle this time. "By teaching, they taught us that no one should charge head on a fleet of CIS warships by themselves, if that's what you mean."

The Knight just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm lucky that way." Both gave a laugh.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Why do you ask, Master? About Specro, I mean."

Fortunately for Anakin, the traffic was so that he could practically keep the speeder on low speed. It gave him time to explain. "The Separatists threatened the Chairman of Specro of a planet invasion."

_Planet invasion? Like Ryloth? _"So why don't we just give them aide?"

Anakin responded, "Politics are more complicated than that, Ahsoka. Senator Adminus is convinced that if he addresses this to the floor, the Senators will take a long time to decide, longer than the time that the Chairman has to respond to the Techno Union, which is less than two planetary rotations."

Ahsoka let this sink in. _That explains why we didn't aide the Twi'leks as quickly as we could. _"So we are overseeing the process?"

"And hopefully leading in the battle, if there is an invasion."

Ahsoka sensed distress and fear in Anakin's voice. _He knows Senator Adminus well... Maybe on a personal level._

She didn't ask anymore questions for the rest of the ride.

Once they arrived at the Senate, Ahsoka stayed close to Anakin. It wasn't that she was scared of the Senate, she just didn't want to get lost. It was also sort of a relief that she wasn't babysitting Anakin, for once, since he had a tendency to get off tract and brush off important details.

_I swear, I act more of a Master than Anakin_, she thought in amusement. If someone said that being a Jedi wasn't a walk in the park, _well, a Padawan's job ain't hot either._

Soon, Anakin and Ahsoka reached a Senator's office. Anakin opened it and walked in. Like many Senators, Ahsoka became a little uneasy with the sight of the office. There were spears on the north wall and a boar-like animal mounted on the west wall. Well, the head part. As they walked in, she felt that the eyes were watching her.

"Anakin Skywalker, you son of a gun!" Ahsoka followed the voice's owner, who was sitting at his desk. A young man with fur-like clothing, a few years older than Anakin. _This must be Senator Adminus, _she thought. He walked around his desk and went up to Anakin. To Ahsoka's surprise, he actually hugged Anakin. The Jedi Knight hugged him back.

"Good to see you, Tan." _Tan?_

Senator Adminus smiled at the Jedi, which strangely matched Anakin's half-smile. "So, you decided to show up to this, Uhano. I was half-expecting you'd back down."

Anakin chuckled. "What, and disappoint you? You know me better than that, Cuz."

The Senator chucked back, and noticed Ahsoka standing far behind Anakin. "This is your Padawan, I assume?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, this is Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka bowed her head to the Senator. "A pleasure to meet you, Senator." _Why did you call Anakin...uh..._Uhano_?_

Tan bowed his head back, and waved his hands around. "Please, call me Tan. I'm not much for the titles, anyway." He glanced at Anakin quickly then back at Ahsoka. "Anakin has told me a lot about you, Padawan Tano. You have had many successes, I hear."

_He's probably one of the first Senators not to call me youngling. _"I did learn from the best, Senator- I mean, Tan." She smiled. "If we're being friendly, you can call me Ahsoka." Now that she was being unprofessional with Senator Adminus, she started to notice the physical similarities between him and Anakin.

Both were tall, slender a bit, with a built torso. Their hair styles and colour were strikingly similar as well, although Tan's hair was longer. The main difference were the eyes: Anakin's eyes were a baby blue while Tan's were a light chocolate brown. _Are they like brothers or something?_

Anakin sensed her confusion. "We're cousins, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes widened._ I didn't know Anakin had any family._ "Uh..I-I didn't even-"

Both Anakin and Tan couldn't help but laugh. "It's perfectly fine, Ahsoka. Not many people even know we're related," Tan told her. _That explains the similarities_, she thought.

Curious, Ahsoka asked,"May I ask through whom?"

Tan nodded and explained, "Anakin's mother and my father are siblings."

Ahsoka didn't ask any more questions about their family. She knew that talking about his mother, even about his life before joining the Jedi Order, made Anakin feel uneasy, although she didn't know why. _Best to leave it that way, _she thought.

Anakin sensed the stress within Tan. "Have you came to a decision yet, Tan?"

Tan ran his hand through his hair, as he went back to his chair and sat Anakin and Ahsoka sat in chairs in from of his desk. "I spoke to Chairman Skywalker this morning and told him what I told you and Padmé. He agreed that we should rally some Senators to vote for our stand. Senator Organa, Senator Amidala and Senator Mothma have gotten at least thirty each to vote us in, along with Senator Vodko's delegation, which could be up to forty. I only hope that this is enough to agree for the troops to be sent out."

Anakin thought it over. "Does Ken have the transmission Tambor sent out?"

"Yes he does."

The Jedi raised an eyebrow. "So that should be enough proof."

Tan sighed. _I wish it were, Uhano. _"Yes, but some Senators will have some excuse that this isn't enough proof to sent out an entire battalion of troopers." He sighed again. "I have a meeting with the Chancellor in an hour, so hopefully we can convince him to send out troopers."

Tan _did_ have a point. If the Chancellor had a favoured side, he would persist on convincing the other Senators to vote for them. "Do you want us there to overview?"

"That may be best, so the Chancellor knows that the Jedi are there to defend Specro," Tan agreed.

Ashoka sat in her seat, trying to understand Tan's dilemma, but she couldn't understand it. _Politics_, she thought bitterly.

A half and hour later, Senator Amidala came into Tan's office. She was soon joined by Senator Organa and Senator Mothma. The senators and Jedi then left Senator Adminus' s office to Chancellor Palpatine's office.

Ahsoka didn't understand politics. She was a Jedi, just a guardian of the galaxy who was forced to fight in the war. _A war which Specro will soon be joining. _

_I just hope the Senate will allow the troops, or Specro doesn't stand a chance against the CIS Droid Army_, Ahsoka thought to herself.

_To be continued..._


	4. Politics At its Finest

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars._

**The Uprise of Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Politics At its Finest**

It wasn't until a few hours later that the Senate made a decision on the issue.

Senator Adminus had persuaded Chancellor Palpatine of the situation, with aide from Senator Amidala, Senator Organa and Senator Mothma, including their delegation. They were happy to hear that Palpatine did agree that the best course of action was to send troops to Specro. He even pointed out that he would hate to see both Specro and their Representatives leave the Republic (he spoke fondly of Chairman Skywalker). He felt that the keeping of amethyst could be a tipping point in the war.

Palpatine issued that this should be addressed to the entire Senate, as Senator Adminus had predicted. The Senators and Jedi dissented from the Chancellor's office, with some high hopes. Maybe there would be chances of winning the election and aide the planet.

Of course, Anakin and Ahsoka saw it as an opportunity to finally kick some droid hiney.

The Senators then met up with each other before they entered their separate pods. They put much confidence on each other, especially towards Tan (although didn't mention it, his headache had returned). Anakin and Ahsoka even offered their own words of confidence, to some avail. Mellie, Tan's fiancée, even came in to "woot" for them.

Tan entered his pod with Kya, as the session began. He could feel his heart beat increase as time ticked forward. I swear, I'm going to explode from the anxiety. He had never felt nervous like this before. Maybe it is because my family is threatened, and I have this chance to save them.

Kya leaned in closer to Tan. "Sir, you'll be great." She wasn't very old, although a bit older than Tan himself. Her long, brown ringlets hung down from her head.

Chancellor Palpatine stood in his pod, with Mas Amedda at his side, which was in the middle of the Grand Convocation Chamber, surrounded by thousands of pods occupied by representatives.

"The floor recognizes the Senator of Specro."

Tan pressed a button on his pod and it floated around the Chamber. He looked over and noticed Padmé in his pod, who gave him an assuring nod. With a deep breath, Tan began his speech.

"Fellow Senators, I stand before you with grim news: Specro is being threatened with invasion by the Techno Union."

Many Senators and Representatives discussed amongst each other. Questioning tones were heard throughout the Senate room. _They are wondering why I would make such a statement._

"I understand that this is a large statement to address, but I only speak the truth. I received a hologram message from Chairman Kenneth Skywalker of this nearly twenty one hours ago. I knew he wasn't lying when he revealed this to me: for he had sent me the communication between himself and the Separatist leader: Wat Tambor."

Tan took a chip out and placed it into his pod. An image of Chairman Skywalker speaking to a hologram of Wat Tambor appeared, and continued with the conversation between them. Throughout the transmission, Tan heard gasps escape the mouths of some Senators, while others were unmoved.

"Senators, I do not want war on my home planet. No Senator does either. However, I trust that our clone troopers can protect the millions of civilians that live on the dwarf planet. Because I have faith in the Republic. I trust the people who are involved in the government and the brave Jedi who protect our Republic from invaders. Because that is what the Republic is about: democracy and justice."

More Senators were heard applauding, and cheers were heard throughout the Chamber. Even some of the Senators who were not moved by the transmission were applauding after Senator Adminus' speech. Tan couldn't help but sigh in relevance._Yes! We'll have a majority for sure!_

"I object!"

Tan and Kya looked at each other, their faces matching each other's confusion._Who would object? _Their confusion matched other Senators.

Mas Amedda pointed his staff toward a pod. "The floor recognizes the Senator of Scipio."

Tan's eyes widened. _Scipio?_ His eyes followed to the Scipio pod. _Why would Clovis go against us?_

_Unless he's still working for Marvin..._

After Tan had settled in on Coruscant, he revealed to the Senate of how Scipio had been treating Specro for the past thousand years. The Senate wanted Scipio out of the Republic, but Tan had insisted, and with holographic proof, that Chairman Marvin contacted Count Dooku to eliminate Adminus. He told the Senate that the planet of Scipio should decide the fate of Marvin.

Their decision: rot in a cell for the next thousand years.

He was still allowed food and water, and some visitors, but he was to have no contact with the outside world. _But that does not mean Clovis hadn't of spoken to him about this..._

Senator Clovis cleared his throat. "If I may, Senator Adminus, add a small point to your speech. I know you believe that sending out troopers will help, but will it really help? And even if it does, what about for the future, when there aren't enough troopers to aide you in the future?"

Senator Vodko pressed the speaker. "The Republic will not abandon a planet just like that!" Anger served in his voice. Many Senators began to shout with him.

Palpatine looked over at Ameeda. _Handle them._

"Order! We shall have order!" He attempted to calm the Senators, to no avail.

Padmé, at her pod, looked over beside her, where Representative Binks was standing.

"Padmé, weesa ne to help Tannie. Weesa no ganna allow da droids attackin Specro likein on Naboo," Jar Jar told Padmé, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The Senator of Naboo nodded. _You're right, Jar Jar._

Before she could respond, another Senator brought their pod out. "Why is Senator Amidala on the same side as Senator Adminus, in this situation? Does she not always go against using the clone troopers for battle, and pacifism is mainly used?"

An uproar of Senators, from both sides of the discussion, began to deafen Tan. _Well, I was not expecting that,_ he realized, as his hopes of saving his planet began to dimmer.

Mas Ammedda shouted "Order!" repeatedly, until most of the Senators ceased their interruptions. When the Senators had quieted down, Senator Amidala motioned herself to take the floor.

_I hope this works._ "Fellow Senators," she began, "I know most of you would notice that I would often oppose using troopers to fight for peace and I would much rather negotiate. I would even suggest this to Chairman Skywalker. However, because of Wat Tambor, Ken Skywalker does not have that option. He made the difficult decision to contact us, knowing that Tambor had not only threatened his life, but his family and planet. Ken Skywalker, like many of us, is a husband, a father and an uncle. Most of all, he is an innocent, living being, whose home planet was threatened by the Techno Union. Wat Tambor knows the use of amethyst, and he will destroy all life on Specro to get that amethyst."

Some Senators began to shout in agreement with Amidala's speech. She could hear a few Senators reply, otherwise.

"I am supporting Senator Adminus because I watched what the Trade Federation did when they blockaded Naboo almost twelve years ago. I watched as Nute Gunray threatened my people and myself in order to sign a treaty. I know how it feels to have loved ones be on the break of death at any moment. Since then, I made it my goal in life to make sure that no more planets feel the way I did. I made it my goal to help those who needed it, because the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other." Thank you, Shmi, she thought as a smile escape her lips.

From the "sidelines", Anakin let a smile out as well.

Padmé continued: "I support the usage of the troops this once because I will do do anything for a friend, to make sure my friend does not suffer. Because that is what democracy is- what I know democracy is."

Tan and Kya joined in with the thousands of cheers and applause that excavated throughout the chamber. He got another glance at Padmé and mouthed "_thank you_" to her. She mouthed "_you're welcome_" back.

Palpatine motioned for the votes to be placed in. Once the Senators had voted, they exited out of their pods and walked around the Senate building (or went into their offices). Senator Adminus and Representative Bortara entered Adminus' office, and nervously discussed the meeting. Both were worried that the outcome would not come out as they would hope.

A couple of hours later, Palpatine motioned for the Senators to return to the Chamber. Once again, he stood in his pod with Mas Amedda, with the thousands of Senators at their pods.

"Fellow Senators, I appreciate the votes that were sent in. After tallying them up, the decision has come out with a magority rules."

Tan felt his palms begin to sweat in the tight fists he was making. Kya, from what Tan could muster from the corner of his eye (his eyes were fixed towards Palpatine), was also in fists of worry. Tan, although wanting to chuckle at their similarities, was too nervous to notice. _Please... please... please say..._

Palpatine's facial expression changed slightly. "Immediately, clone troopers will be sent out to protect Specro."

At that moment, a cry of sheer happiness was spread throughout the Chamber. Tan and Kya couldn't help but hug each other quickly. Senator Amidala even smiled at the thought of Specro being protected by the Republic. From the side, Anakin and Ahsoka beamed with joy.

_Politics at its finest,_ Anakin thought with some gratitude.

Ahsoka's reaction was different. "Yes! We can finally fight some tinnies, Master!" she whispered in excitement.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle in response, not only that his apprentice's feedback was humorous, but he had gotten an ounce of hope for his family.

_To be continued..._


	5. Games Troopers Play

_A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to send out a disclaimer for the future of "The Uprise of Darkness".  
_

_So, I'm so happy of the reviews I've gotten so far (shout out to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, QueenYoda and QueenNaberrie, you guys are awesome!), and I'm having fun writing this story. I had just come out of a year hiatus and I wanted to finish this up before I got busy again. However, looking ahead, my schedule is very, very crazy; I'm in the "pit crew" for our school's musical "Jesus Christ Superstar" and I'm trying to get a really, really good mark in my one of my classes so I can go to work in February. __I apologize to those who have followed me through this story; I am trying hard to update as soon as I can._

_Hopefully, I will be back from hiatus for Christmas to give you guys at least three more chapters (Christmas gift), then back in February to finish UD. Also, I have written an outline for another sequel.  
_

_One more thing, I have a poll on my main page for a one shot i wrote at the beginning of November: "One Moment". I have been thinking of writing a muti-chapter story for it, but I don't know if I'll get a lot of reviews for it._

_Thank you all for reading "The Uprise of Darkness", and now, I give you Chapter 5!_

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars._

**The Uprise of Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Games Troopers Play**

If there was one thing that Captain Rex enjoyed about being a soldier in the war, it was that he helped people indirectly.

Knowing that when he and his brothers fought for the Republic, fighting for the safety of others and their freedom, made Rex feel important. Not important in a boastful way, but important that he and his brothers could accomplish peace. His fighting the CIS liberated innocent lives that couldn't defend themselves. That was what he was told since he could walk: that, one day, he would liberate the innocent, and (more importantly) be faithful to the Republic.

To any means necessary, if the clone troopers had to.

Waiting at the Jedi Temple, Captain Rex, or by his designation number, CC-7567, stood at pose, along with another clone officer: Commander Cody. At first, distant glance, both troopers wore standard Phase 1 armour (reports from Kamino have revealed that a new design of armour was to be distributed within the next few months). However, both had their own unique design. Captain Rex wore a paudon and a kama, with dark blue paint that ran down the side of his arms, while Commander Cody supported orange for his battalion.

Captain Rex was rather fond of Commander Cody. _He's a good leader, and a great fighter. _The duo had overcome countless missions together, mostly since their Jedi Generals were former Master and Apprentice. Quite humorously, Rex and Cody's personalities reflected that of their Generals; Cody would speak of "standard procedures and protocols" while Rex would do what was best for his troops (even if it meant breaking the rules).

Commander Cody glanced quickly at Rex. "What's the planet like?"

Rex acknowledged Cody. "Specro? Well, it's pretty much flat land, with some forests here and there." He stayed silent. "Hopefully the habitants are going to be evacuated away from the battle."

Cody nodded in agreement. _I wouldn't want any of the innocent lives to die…._ "Knowing the Jedi, that would be their first order of business."

Rex held back a chuckle. _General Skywalker would be the one to do that,_ he mused. Rex was present with Skywalker when he was on his first mission as a General. Skywalker had found out that his extended family lived on Specro, and quickly became attached to them. Rex didn't blame him; they were really nice people. Chairman Skywalk's wife, Quinn, had set up tepees for the troopers and little Camey had given Rex his nickname.

As though a higher being had heard Cody speaking, three Jedi were walking toward them. Rex and Cody easily recognized them as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, having fought with them in many battles. The three Jedi told the COs that they were to leave for Specro immediately and have the troopers board onto their warships. Approximately three thousand clone troopers boarded the three large Republican Starships that were parked near the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi and their Commanding Officer troopers were about to leave to board the ships when a Senate transport parked at the platform. They were recognized as Chancellor Plapatine, Mas Ameeda, Senator Adminus, Senator Amidala and a captain clone trooper.

Rex and Cody looked at each other. _What is the Chancellor doing here?_ they both wondered.

Palpatine gave a warm smile to the Jedi. "I wanted to be the first to wish you luck on your batte, Master Jedi." He glanced around. "You said that there were two other Jedi joining you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid to admit that Master Baligia Licec and her Padawan Acul Dlanod cannot join us. They were called to an issue on Felucia than involved Licec's….calming personality. She did say that she would join us on Specro if we needed the back-up."

Rex and Cody had heard of Baligia Licec from both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and other Jedi. She was a good Jedi, a strong connection with the Force (almost as strong as Master Yoda's) but her tactics were…strange. She was always one to meditate, even in the middle of a battle, she was insanely calm (if everyone was freaking out about a mission, she would be the collected one and the voice of reason) and she had a strange liking for flowers and stockings.

Palpatine nodded in understanding. "Well, in luck to her, then, that her mission will be a success." He gestured to the clone trooper standing behind him. "Also, I am transferring Captain CC-1408 to your division."

The clone officers got a glance of CC-1408. The Captain wore a paudron, similar to Rex, and had a knife blade that went down his helmet. His chest bore a rancor and his main colours were of a dark tone of blue. He marched himself to beside Captain Rex.

Rex's eyes went to CC-1408. He noticed that the other Captain was very plausible in his stance and looked to have a '_no fooling around'_ attitude. _Great, just what we need_, Rex groan mentally.

Rex brought his attention to the Senators. He and Cody watched as Senator Adminus walked up to the Jedi. "I'm coming, as well."

General Skywalker's expression changed from a smile to worrisome. "Are you sure that's the best idea, Senator?"

Senator Adminus nodded. "Specro is my home, I _need_ to protect it. Besides, I know the planet like the back of my hand, since I had to do campaigns."

General Kenobi crossed his arms over his chest. A smile was noticeable on his bearded face. "It will be dangerous, Tan. You sure you're up for the challenge?" Rex and Cody noticed a hint of humor in Kenobi's voice.

Senator Adminus grinned. "Master Kenobi, you _do_ realize I'm a Skywalker."

Kenobi placed a hand on his chin. "Yes, but that is what worries me."

Senator Adminus placed his arm around Kenobi's shoulder. "If you thought two Skywalkers were bad, wait until you meet my family."

Rex noticed the cringe on Kenobi's face, and tried hard not to smile (he was grateful that he wore a helmet over his head). _Yea, wait until you get a load of the Skywalkers, they are very much alike. _He heard Cody try to hold back a laugh.

Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Ameeda and Senator Amidala boarded their ship, as the Jedi and their clone trooper leaders, along with Senator Adminus, boarded their flagships. Rex noticed one of the ships had new designs painted on it; it also looked as though it was fixed up from being half destroyed. One that nearly was destroyed by the Separatsist leader General Grievous.

Skywalker and Rex, followed by Senator Adminus and CC-1408, boarded the Resolute, Anakin's flagship. They reached the deck and watched as clones prepared the ship's controls. They walked up to a Human officer with a short haircut and a mustache, talking to another officer.

Skywalker gestured to the officer. "Admiral Yularen, I'd like you to meet Senator Ratanka Adminus."

Yularen nodded to Adminus, giving him a head bow. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. The General has told me only positive attributes of you."

Adminus gave a smile. "I have heard much of yourself, Admiral. I was very impressed with your tactics in the Battle of Ryloth, and the First Battle of Felucia."

Rex noticed the grin from Yularen. He's not much of a gloater, either.

Skywalker glanced over to the other officer, his eyes widening at the sight of the human male. "Admiral Wolon?"

The Admiral grinned, his right eye covered with a patch and a scar ran down his face. "Good to see you again, General."

Rex's jaw almost dropped. _Wolon's here with us?_

Admiral Den Wolon was Captain Rex's first admiral, along with Jedi Master Quick Als. Master Als was the first General of Torrent Company, before he died in the battle of something. After that, Torrent Company, Wolon and his ship, the _Fury_, was transferred to Skywalker.

Wolon's face had been damaged, where he lost his right eye. The _Fury_ was almost destroyed, so it had to go back to Coruscant to get fixed back up. Wolon took leave for a while, and Anakin got Yularen as his Admiral before the Battle of Christosis.

Skywalker nodded. "Always a pleasure to see you, Den." He glanced to Yularen. "I assume you two know each other."

Yularen nodded, placing a hand on Wolon's shoulder. "I've known this man since our days in the Academy. He was always that honorable one; always willing to go down with his ship."

Wolon chuckled. "At least I have some flexibility with my protocol." He chuckled again. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long with General Skywalker."

Yularen held back a groan. "Believe me, there were many times I thought I wasn't going to."

Rex, again, resisted the urge to chuckle. _Very valid point there, Admiral._

Skywalker grinned, since he embraced the fact that he gave his Admiral daily heart attacks. _I wouldn't be surprised if Wolon had his fair shares of heart attacks, too,_ Rex mused.

Skywalker glanced at Wolon's eye, the one covered by the patch. "I would have thought you have gotten a robotic replacement."

Wolon shrugged, with a glare in his flesh eye. "As much as I love mechanics, I'd rather go through that pain again than get a robotic eye."

Rex noticed that the glare wasn't intended for Skywalker, but it was intended for the maniac who did it to him: General Grievous. Rex knew that because it was Grievous' forces that wiped out half of Torrent Company. Those whom he had worked with since the beginning of the war were gone. Sergeant Ugo had died with his men on deck, with one survivor: Fidge.

Fidge now stood beside Wolon, bearing a blue line down his armour (diagonally). He glanced at Rex and nodded. Rex smiled under his helmet. _Good to see you again, brother._

Wolon directed his men off the ship to the Fury, Yularen told his men to prepare for hyperspace, and General Skywalker went to his quatres. Rex directed himself to the cafeteria (which was three stories down from the command centre) as the three ships went into lightspeed.

Grabbing some simple food, Rex sat himself to an empty table and began to eat. He would have normally sat with Cody, but he was on the Negotiator. Blue Jack, Rex's ground lieutenant (Hawk was Rex's pilot lieutenant), would sit with him, but he was presently sitting with rookies, along with Sergeant Coric and two survivors of the Rishi Moon Outpost: Echo and Fives.

Rex wasn't complaining; for once, he had some time to himself, which was rare for a Captain. _I admit, the quietness is odd, but I may not receive another chance of it._ He took his helmet off and placed it beside his food tray. He glanced at the other tables, which were occupied with members of the 501st Legion. Rex shrugged to himself. _Perhaps it would be a good time to study some strategies._

Before he could do much, a "Hey" came from across him. The Captain looked up and recognized the trooper standing there.

_CC-1408..._

The newer Captain gestured to the table. "Mind if I sit here?" He glanced at the other tables. "The other spots are too crowded for me."

Rex shrugged. "Be my guest."

CC-1408 sat himself down across Rex and placed his tray on the table. He took off his helmet and placed it beside him, revealing his short haircut. Similar to mine, Rex noticed. He watched as the other Captain began to eat his meal. _He eats it rather slow, as if there isn't a war going on..._

Rex went back to his meal, but was interrupted.

"CC-7567, right?" CC-1408 asked. His tone gave off that it was more of an assumption, rather than a question.

Rex shrugged again. "I usually prefer Rex, personally. But my number works as well."

The other captain glanced at Rex. "Clones shouldn't prefer anything, _CC-7567_." The Captain shrugged, as Rex pondered at his comment. The Captain continued, "We are bred to do what we are told. I just get my job done, no matter the consequences."

Rex almost raised an eyebrow, as he and CC-1408 ate in silence for a while. _Where have I heard that before? _He thought back to the beginning of the war, if he had heard it there. His memory didn't serve him well, as he had no memory of such. Rex studied CC-1408's helmet again.

Wait... I remember some comrades talk about him...

Rex cleared his throat. "_Brutus_. Captain Brutus. That's what the Lita Division call you."

The Captain didn't flinch. "The Lita Division was a small company. Many of them were lost, but they did their job well."

So you are Brutus. "Records say that many companies met the same fate at Lita Division. Which is considered tragic," Rex sighed, "since most of your battles were won to the Republic."

Brutus shrugged. "You see it as tradegy, I see it as their lives being put at use."

Rex clenched his fists under the table. But they're your brothers, not some pointless lives to be thrown around. Rex sight._ I don't agree with him, but I should be at least be civil._

"I am looking forward to working your tactics on the front line, Brutus."

Brutus ate the last bite of his meal. "And to yours, Captain." He picked up his tray and his helmet and stood up. "And by the way, I _prefer_ CC-1408."

Rex grinned. "Clones shouldn't prefer anything, _Brutus_."

Brutus was about to say something, but decided against it. He just gave a glare to Rex and walked away from him. Rex's grin didn't wipe from his face. _He doesn't like the games troopers play, does he?_

A clone with blue blood walked past Brutus. The Captain responded by shoving into the clone's shoulder. Startled and confused, the clone watched as Brutus walked away. The the clone looked to where he walked from and noticed to where Rex was.

The blooded clone paced himself to Rex. "What is his deal?" he asked Rex, jokingly.

Rex's smile was long gone. "Some leaders do not respect our hard work, Blue Jack."

Blue Jack sat himself where Brutus sat. He changed to a serious tone as well. "And CC-1408 is one of those leaders..."

Rex nodded. "Bingo, Bluester."

Blue Jack chuckled. "You haven't called me that since the Battle of Malastare."

Rex chuckled as well. _Leave it to the Jacked-Up lieutenant to make me feel better. _"Time can change ya, Blue Jack."

Blue Ajck nodded in agreement. "Hopefully we'll be sussessful in this battle, Rex." He didn't speak for a moment, as though his mind went to a far place. "I'd hate to see the innocent life on Specro perish in the hands of the Separatists."

Rex didn't admit it aloud, but Blue Jack hit a nerve in the Captain. _The lives of Specro... _Unlike most of the systems that Rex had visited, he had the opportunity to actually speak to the citizens and watch their way of life. Sure, it was different, with the lack of technology, but there was the sense of community that was expressed between the Specros. _Not just community...but also family, _Rex corrected himself.

As the Captain finished his meal, he made a promise to the Specros. _There is no way in Hell that you're going to suffer under the Separatists. _

_I'll personally see it to that._

_To be continued..._


End file.
